


the Wolf Returns

by strawberryroan (vyatkamare)



Series: the Wolf [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vyatkamare/pseuds/strawberryroan
Summary: tell me three things that are so true i cannot possibly disagree with them, and i will not eat you.
Series: the Wolf [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589389
Kudos: 4





	the Wolf Returns

there is a fable about me that you have heard, i think.  
yes, they are all true.  
yes. even the ones where i die. be quiet and listen.  
in this story, i came across a shepherd boy watching his sheep. shepherd boys are easy to sneak up on. never watching. 

i found him and i was hungry. he did not want to be eaten.  
i told him – tell me three things that are so true i cannot possibly disagree with them, and i will not eat you.  
oh? i thought you might have heard this one. well, do you remember what he said?  
(she laughs out loud. barking barking)  
that’s right! he said _it’s unfortunate that you saw me._ this was true.  
he said: _it’s a pity i let you see me._ this struck me as a repeat answer, but i allowed it.  
he said: _people hate wolves because they attack sheep for no reason at all._ i said – 

well, stop interrupting and i will tell you!  
not so loud, dear one. your mother will hear you. she will come in and turn on the light, and i will not be able to finish the story.  
shall i go on? good.  
as i said, his last truth was of people hating wolves because they attack sheep for no reason at all. of course from my point of view this was –

what?  
(the curtain flutters. a sliver of light glances off of a tooth or maybe a claw or maybe a silver button)  
nearly dawn. another time, then.  
no, don’t cry! don’t cry. i will come back.  
you only need to dream me.

**Author's Note:**

> The fable referenced is unhelpfully titled _The Boy and the Wolf_ \- not to be confused with _The Boy Who Cried Wolf_ \- and I cannot easily find a link to it. All I can tell you is that I'm looking at it right now in my collection of Aesop's Fables. 
> 
> I will write a real fic again, but until then, enjoy....this!


End file.
